


Accidental Purrfection

by OneMoreDaytoBeWicked



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, Kittens go to the vet, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky literally adopt orphan kittens, Tony is a veterinarian, Vet, mentions of animal death, so much cutness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreDaytoBeWicked/pseuds/OneMoreDaytoBeWicked
Summary: Steve and Bucky never intended on adopting pets any time soon, content with the life they were living together in New York, but when they find three orphaned kittens in need of a home there was no way they could pass on this opportunity.





	1. Chapter 1

For Steve tonight couldn’t have been more perfect. It had been Bucky’s idea to walk home from the movie theater. Earlier that night they’d gone out for dinner at a cute little restaurant not far from the movie theater. The weather was warm giving them the perfect excuse to walk where they’d need to go. By the time they’d left the restaurant and had gone to the theater the temperature had stayed about the same. It was nearing the beginning of fall so the two of them wanted to get as much as they could out of the warm days before autumn brought the temperatures down. They strolled down the street hand in hand as they neared the apartment. 

“So, was tonight better than working on that project till three am?” Bucky asked. 

Steve saw the smirk on his boyfriend’s face. He rolled his eyes. “Yes of course.” He had been a little reluctant to go out tonight due to the fact that he did have a project he should have been working on. But Bucky’ had finally persuaded him to go. Besides, he had plenty of time before he’d need to finish it. He could let himself have one night to spend time with his boyfriend and relax. 

They continued to walk back to the apartment in silence until Steve heard the faintest sound. _A meow?_ Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, he frowned.

“What?” Bucky said. 

“Did you hear that?” Steve asked.

He shook his head. “Hear what?”

Turning towards the alley, he heard another little meow, followed by a few others. “That,” Steve whispered. Letting go of Bucky’s hand Steve approached the rather dark alley. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he turned the flashlight app on his phone and let the light shine to the end of the short alley. It was empty except for a few trash cans. He moved deeper into the passageway and spotted a small wiggling pile of fur. “Kittens,” he said in a gentle voice, crouching down beside them. 

He reached a finger out, stroking impossibly soft fur of the nearest kitten. He counted three; a dark gray one, a lighter gray one with darker stripes, and the smallest one a sandy colored kitten. Their ears weren’t curled like newborns but they weren’t fully uncurled yet. 

“These guys are young.” Their eyes were open, but still blue.

Bucky crouched beside him looking down at them. “Where do you think their mom is?” he asked. 

“Not sure. Should we check around? Make sure she didn’t get hit by a car or something?” Steve asked. There was no way he could leave this little ones here if he wasn’t certain that their mother was alive. The kittens were too young to have possibly wandered off from home. They seemed wobbly on their feet when they did try to stand.

“I’ll go look around,” Bucky said. “You keep an eye on them.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek before standing to go check around by the street. 

It wasn’t like the kittens were going to disappear they just needed to make sure that nothing would happen to them in the time it would take them to check around. If there were stray cats in the city there were stray dogs too. 

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching he turned around hoping that Bucky hadn’t seen the mother because that would mean the mom was probably dead. He’d love to take home, but if the mother was alive and just out hunting, he couldn’t steal from her. When he caught a glimpse of the grim look on his face Steve frowned and looked down his heart practically breaking.

“We can’t leave them out here,” Bucky said returning to his boyfriend’s side looking down at the little ones. “And the animal shelters are all closed right now,” he added.

Steve offered a smile to Bucky, “Let’s bring them back to the apartment.” They could look up how to care for kittens, besides it would probably only be for the night. 

“You don’t even have to ask,” Bucky said, taking off his flannel shirt, which was paired with a nice white t-shirt.

Steve tentatively picked up the first one, the small sandy kitten and placed it on the flannel. It let out a tiny mewl of protest at being separated from it’s siblings. Scooping up the next kitten which was quieter than it’s sibling but seemed happy when it was returned to it’s sibling. Finally grabbing the third kitten placing it on the flannel. It wasn’t as good as a blanket but it was what they had on hand.

“Should we name them?” Bucky asked as they exited the alley looking down at the bundle of kittens in his arms. “We can’t just call them kitten’s one,two, and three.” 

“We can figure out names once we get them fed and safely home,” Steve said. He knew they shouldn’t. Naming them would mean they would get attached. 

Their pace home quickened and Steve held the door open for Bucky as they entered their apartment. Steve flicked on the lights and went over to the computer. “I’ll look up what to feed them and you keep them warm.”

Upon some quick research it seemed he’d need to run out to the nearest CVS to pick up what was basically the equivalent of baby formula for kittens. They didn’t exactly have a bottle to feed the kittens with and he doubted CVS would have some for kittens specifically so an eyedropper would have to do. 

Closing the computer he stood and went over to Bucky who he found stretched out on the couch with the kittens. They were snugly wrapped in a fluffy towel he balanced on his chest. It was cute. That was the only way to describe it, Steve smiled and cleared his throat to let Bucky know he was standing there.

“What did you find out?” Bucky asked. 

“Well, I’m going to have to run out and pick up some formula for them,” he explained. “We’ll need to feed them every 3 hours.” 

Bucky didn’t even seemed phased by this, “I’ll keep an eye on them and brainstorm names and then when you get back we’ll start feeding them.” 

“Make sure they don’t run off,” Steve teased. 

“I’ll watch them like a hawk,” Bucky responded with a grin.

Steve walked over to him and leaned down to steal a kiss. “I’ll try to be back as soon as I can.” He was relieved that the local CVS wasn’t too far from home. 

The first thing he found in the store were the eyes droppers. That was the easiest to find. Sure, he thought he had at least one at home but they were going to need more than one for the three kittens. For the next item he practically wandered the aisles until he came upon the pet aisle. He scanned the cat foods frowning. He was worried that they might just not have any powdered cat milk replacers. Spotting the canisters, he felt relieved. Grabbing it off the shelf, he hurried to the check out. Steve mumbled a hello to the tired looking cashier as he pulled his wallet out. He tried to patiently wait for her to finish scanning the items. Handing over the money he stuffed his wallet back into his pocket as he thanked her. 

***

Stepping into the apartment he found Bucky still in the same position on the couch. “Have you even moved since I left?” he asked as he shut the door, an amused smile on his lips. 

“It would have been practically a crime to move and disturb their sleep,” Bucky fired back before laughing. The movement of his chest disturbed one of them from sleep causing it to mewl out declaring its protest with Bucky laughing like that while they were sleeping. “See Steve, now you’ve upset them.”

“I’ll go get the formula ready.” He removed the kitten formula from the bag and found the instructions. First things first was to heat the water. Measuring out the amount he’d need he put it in a measuring cup then stuck it in the microwave to heat up. Once it was warm he measured out how much powder to put in and then began mixing it in. He filled the droppers with formula and carried them out into the living room where Bucky now sat on the couch kittens on his lap.

“I’ll get started on feeding them and while I do that I need you to get a washcloth and wet it with warm water,” Steve instructed, placing the extra eyedroppers on the coffee table before picking up the dark gray kitten. Lightly squeezing the eyedropper on the kitten’s mouth once it tasted the milk it didn’t take much to get the kitten to start to eat. He kept an eye on the little kitten’s stomach. He’d read on a couple different sites that he had to keep watch to make sure that once the kitten’s belly extended some to stop feeding. When it came to that time little kitten’s paws pressed against his hand, it’s tiny nails lightly scraping against his hand. Drops of missed milk trickled off his hand and onto his jeans but he didn’t care. 

Looking up from the kitten when Bucky returned with the washcloth. “So what’s the washcloth for?” Bucky asked.

“Well, from what I read at their age, which seems to be about two weeks, they can’t go to the bathroom without assistance and well that means we’re gonna have to massage them till they go,” Steve said . 

“I’ll start feeding one of the others,” Bucky said after nodding picking up the sandy kitten. Reaching for an eyedropper he followed Steve’s method. 

When Steve finished feeding the first one he rubbed the kittens back alternating from that to lightly tapping till he got the satisfying burp. Looking to Bucky with a wide smile his boyfriend matched that. Once he finished burping the kitten he showed Bucky how they’d need to massage the kittens so they’d go. After kitten number one was done Steve went on to feeding the final kitten.

***

Steve was holding the small sandy kitten in his hands looking down at the little thing. They had finished feeding them for now and Steve had already set a time for when they’d need to feed again.

“I think we should name the one you’re holding Trooper,” Bucky suggested looking over to the small kitten.“It’s so much smaller than its siblings it was good we found them when we did.” It was still going to be a few weeks till they found out whether the kittens were boys or girls. 

Steve looked down at the sandy little thing. Trooper really did seem to fit. “I like that,” he said with a grin. “What about those two?” he asked, looking to the bigger kittens in his boyfriend’s arms. 

“I’m thinking Captain for this one.” He lifted the pale gray kitten. “It looks like it would be in charge maybe a little bossy, still adorable though.”

“The kitten is barely two weeks old and you’re already calling it bossy,” Steve teased.

“Very funny,” he responded with a dry tone, but a smile on his face. “Now go on you should name the last one,” Bucky said nudging him.

“How about Hope,” he offered. 

Bucky grinned at him and nodded, “Hope sounds perfect.” Steve wanted to remind his boyfriend that they’d have to give the three of them to a shelter in the morning. They shouldn’t have named them. But it was too late the three kittens had names and hell Steve had to admit it he was already getting attached. 

At this point Bucky looked tired. Once the alarm went off Steve probably would just let Bucky rest and handle the three on his own. 

“I’ll go find a shoe box for them to sleep in,” Steve said placing Trooper with its siblings. Standing up he heard Bucky mumbled an okay. He dug through one of their closets and was happy to find a shoe box. He found a small blanket and put it on the bottom. Carrying the box out to the living room, he found Bucky, now asleep and snoring softly while the three kittens slept on his chest.

There was no way he could give them up now. This was too cute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more chapters on the way :)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://bjorn--ironside.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky take the kittens to the vet for the first time!

Waking up at midnight was the worst. Steve opened his eyes hearing the sound of the alarm on his phone blaring at him. He stared at the dark ceiling for a moment then reached over to silence the alarm. He sighed. In the space beside him, the blankets were still as neat as they’d been when he’d fallen asleep. Which meant Bucky was still sleeping on the couch with kittens curled upon his chest. 

Slowly Steve slipped out of bed and his feet touched the cold wooden floor making him shiver. He rubbed his tired eyes while he contemplated just calling out to his boyfriend to feed the kittens. Shaking his head, he stood up and left the bedroom. 

Upon entering the dark room Steve did his best to guide himself to the nearest lamp and turned the light on. Like he suspected, Bucky was where he’d been sleeping when he’d left. His feet kicked up onto the coffee table and the three kittens curled on his chest. When the light turned on Bucky groaned out of annoyance but he didn’t open his eyes. 

Steve crossed behind the couch to the kitchen, flicking on the overhead light. Opening the fridge, he grabbed the container of the formula that he had mixed up before taking a rest. Now he just needed to heat it up and then it was meal time for the kittens. 

He dropped off the warm formula on the coffee table in the living room before hurrying to get a washcloth getting it damp with warm water.

He was back out in the living room within minutes. Seating himself on the spot of the couch that was free and put the washcloth on the coffee table. Reaching over to Bucky, he slowly lifted Captain, who gave a startled mewl and then a soft hiss. “Shh,” he said softly to the little ball of fluff. Holding the kitten with one hand he smiled at it. It stared back at him tilting its head and meowed at him as if it knew it was feeding time and was asking where the food was. “Buck was right, you are bossy,” he said to himself softly. Feeding these three kittens couldn’t be too hard. Could it?

***

Steve was wrong. It was harder. During the first feeding it went faster, he had an extra set of hands to feed a second kitten while he finished up the first. This time around it was just him and three hungry kittens. Half way through feeding Captain the other two started meowing demanding their food. Steve was worried that they’d wake Bucky up. He told them to hush up and that they’d be fed soon. Their meows didn’t stop but it was the most he could do.

Yet somehow he managed. Carrying them one by one to the shoebox he’d brought out originally. “Night,” he mumbled to them. Turning off the light he trudged back to the bedroom. Climbing right back into bed he reached over for his phone setting a new alarm. Pulling the blankets over him he let his eyes close and sleep come to him.

***

Steve had been asleep for maybe thirty minutes at best when he woke up to Bucky running into their room. 

“Steve!” Bucky said standing at the doorway. “I can’t find ‘em. I closed my eyes to nap while they were on my chest then I opened my eyes and they were gone.” 

“Buck,” he said sitting up. “I they’re resting in the makeshift bed I made for them. They’re fine.”

Even in the dark Steve could see the tension drop from Bucky’s shoulders. “Thank god I thought they’d wandered off somewhere in the apartment.”

Steve gave a tired laugh. “I don’t think they’re old enough to be wandering just yet. Now get in bed I’m going back to sleep.” 

Bucky didn’t respond, he just wandered over to the dresser to get sweatpants.

“By the way Buck, what you took was far from a little nap,” he pointed out with a grin. 

“Fine, it was a big nap.”

***

By the time eight o’clock came they had been up to feed the kittens two more times. Steve felt exhausted. Despite his naps between feedings he felt far from rested. He was lucky he got to skip one of the feedings. It was the six o’clock feeding. At the one before he showed Bucky what temperature to heat the formula up to then proceed to help him handling them. Steve only fed one kitten this time so he finished early. Steve would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t get a couple pictures of Bucky feeding Trooper.

Turning off the sink he finished drying the last plate from breakfast. Steve smiled to himself he could hear the kittens meowing at each other and the faint sound of the shower running on the other side of the apartment. While he had been cleaning up he realized they would still need to take the three of them to the vet. Even if the kittens didn’t seem to be displaying any symptoms of any illnesses they should be checked out just in case. 

He left the kitchen and went over to grab his computer. Peeking at the kittens he was happy to see them squirming around in their shoebox. Settling on the couch he searched up vets near by. There seemed to be one that wasn’t all that far away. Steve could put off his project for another day to go with Bucky to the vet. 

“What’s that,” Bucky asked as he approached the couch.

Steve looked over, “I was thinking. What if we kept them?”

He didn’t looked surprised. “What changed your mind?”

A bashful smile crept onto Steve’s face. “Seeing you sleeping on the couch with them.”

Bucky grinned at him. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist them.” 

“Anyways, I was looking for a vet nearby to get them a check up,” he said turning the screen to Bucky.

“How far is it?”

“Not that far, we could take a cab there,” he informed him. “They’ll probably sell some care items we could get for them, maybe even get them a proper crate to carry them around in.”

His boyfriend grinned at him. “Sounds perfect.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. Once he pulled back he turned and headed to the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Steve called out. 

“Grabbin’ my phone,” he replied back as he returned with his phone. “Gotta send Nat pictures of our our new additions.”

“Alright well after you do that could get started with feeding them while I shower.” Steve closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table. Stealing another gentle kiss he headed off to the bathroom.

***

“Are we all ready to go?” Steve asked key to the apartment in hand.

“All ready,” Bucky replied.

Holding the door open he watched Bucky carry the box of kittens out of the apartment. 

Steve managed to hail a taxi and he was relieved that the driver didn’t seem too upset with kittens being in his cab. Even when the kittens started meowing their little whiskers off. Compared to last night they were already happier and more lively than they had been when they were in the alley. Steve wasn’t even sure how long they were alone in that alley for.

“You called ahead, right?” Bucky asked.

“Yup, scheduled an appointment.” Steve reached into the box to pet one of the three of them. When he reached in Captain kept meowing at him with it’s small little voice. It was funny to think that they probably thought they sounded so tough when really their meows were cute. He scooped it up in his hands and looked at the little thing with a smile. It’s tiny claws scraped against his hand but it didn’t hurt. Then he heard the sound of a picture being taken. His gaze snapped to Bucky who had his phone out and a grin on his face.

“What, I couldn’t help myself,” Bucky said.

***

It had always surprised Steve that he wasn’t allergic to cats. Despite all his health problems growing up with a cat allergy wasn’t one of them. He didn’t have any pets before this. The only pets that he’d really had was when he was little and the dog was old at the time. He didn’t have many memories of that dog but growing up his mom would tell him some interesting stories about the dog.

Upon entry to the vet, the man at the desk, gave some forms and told them in a surprising English accent, to fill out to register them as new clients. He told them that Dr.Stark would be ready for them soon. Joining Bucky in the waiting area he frowned as he looked down at the paper. He was able to fly through the questions about being the owner of the three kittens. There wasn’t much information he could give on the animals besides species, name, and approximate age. Everything else was a mystery. It didn’t take long to finish so he was back up at the receptionist desk within minutes handing him back the forms. Seating himself next to Bucky again he really didn’t feel like flipping through one of the pet magazines that littered the table next to his seat. He peeked over to his boyfriend beside him, who had one arm around the box and one on his phone.

“Do you think they’re nervous?” Steve asked. 

Bucky laughed and looked up from his phone. “Stevie,I don’t think they even know what the vet is.”

“Yet,” he pointed out with a grin. Once their laughter died down Steve glanced around the waiting room. There were a couple other people waiting with their pets. There was some sort of husky mix sitting with it’s owner, its tail wagging happily, almost unaware it was somewhere most pets hated. There was also an older lady sitting with a crate that held what Steve was assuming some sort of cat. 

Suddenly his train of thought was brought to a sudden halt when someone spoke up.“Rogers and Barnes? Rogers and Barnes Dr.Stark is ready to see you.”

***

The vet was waiting in the exam room for them. He was flipping through files on a tablet leaning against the counter.

Steve looked looked around the room when he entered. Things seemed a bit high tech for a vet. Then again, he had never really been in one before. Despite the high tech feeling it still felt welcoming. Bucky set the box down on the exam table and took Captain out of the box. The little furball tried to cling to the blanket on the bottom of the box. The kitten meowed in protest as Bucky finally managed to get it out.

Steve pulled Trooper out next, who didn’t put up much of a fight compared to its sibling. Then finally Hope.

“Well, who do we have here,” he asked, turning around to face them and the kittens.

“I’m Steve,this is Bucky, and their names are Trooper,Captain, and Hope.” 

“Doctor Tony Stark,” he said, reaching out to shake Steve’s hand then Bucky’s. His smile was confident and sure of himself. He carried himself with confidence. He crouched down to get a good look at the three of them. Studying the three of them before standing up again and reaching for the tablet. “I noticed on the form that you made a note that you found them yesterday, right?”

Bucky spoke up this time. “Yes, we found their mother not too far away.” 

“And what have you been feeding them?” Tony asked making notes into the file.

“I picked up a cat milk alternative that I looked into online,” Steve answered.

Tony nodded taking note of that too. “How often do you feed them?”

“Every three hours,” Steve said. 

“Well, you two seem to be on the right track,” Tony said. He put the tablet down again and picked up Captain examining the kitten by sight. He followed that up with looking at Trooper and Hope. “From what I can tell they do seem to be somewhere along two weeks maybe just a bit younger,” he stated. He reached for the tablet once more to tap out a couple things before letting it sit once more on the counter. “Once my assistant Miss Potts comes in we will begin an actual in depth exam.” 

There was silence for a couple minutes while they waited. Steve drummed his fingers on the edge of the exam table while they waited. 

“So, you two ever own any pets before?” Stark spoke up.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look. “I haven’t but I think Steve did once.”

Tony nodded and opened his mouth to respond but before he could the door opened and all three of them looked over. A red haired woman about the same height as Stark walked in, she was wearing pale blue scrubs and had a dazzling smile. 

She shook hands with Steve and Bucky. “I’m Pepper Potts.” Returning her hand to her side she turned to Tony. “Which kitten are we starting with?”

Steve looked to Bucky, who clearly was thinking the same thing he was. _‘How come she didn’t need a run down of the situation’_

It was almost as if Stark knew what they were thinking. “I briefed Miss Potts using my Stark Industries tablet,” Tony said gesturing to the tablet on the counter. 

Bucky’s eyes widened. “I knew I’d heard that name before. You’re related to them right?”

Tony laughed. “I’m very related. My dad’s Howard Stark. I tinker with tech stuff in my off time.” He shrugged and then added,“we don’t get along very well but he still supplied us with the most up to date tech for the office.” 

Steve watched as Tony grabbed a red and gold stethoscope that was hanging up on the wall. With the tablet he flicked the screen and suddenly before their eyes there was a digital screen. “Captain first,” he said pointing to Captain. 

Standing back Steve and Bucky watched Pepper step towards the exam table and lifted the small light gray cat. Its hind legs remained on the table while Pepper’s fingers kept the little kitten up. Meanwhile Captain squirmed and meowed wanting to be let go. Stark leaned down some taking the metal end of the stethoscope and placed it on the feline’s chest. Steve’s eyes went to the digital screen in the air, his jaw dropping at the sight of the kitten’s heartbeat being shown. Below it said _‘adding to file.’_ He nudged Bucky’s side and nodded to it. Bucky’s jaw did the same.

Tony nodded to Pepper letting her know he was done with Captain he moved on to Hope, and then Trooper. “They’ve all got a healthy heartbeat which is good,”he said, hanging up the stethoscope again. Grabbing an instrument that had a tiny light one end, he started this time with Trooper. The tablet didn’t show what he was looking at but it did say again that it was adding it into the file. Putting the light back, the digital hologram disappeared. “Last thing we have to do is weigh them,” he said.

Tony turned on the scale while Pepper delicately carried Captain over. Captain meowed looking around confused and tried squirming away from her. Steve felt bad that the poor thing had to be handled away from its siblings but it was what happened at the vet, there was no way around it. He was hoping the kittens weren't underweight. The vet jotted down the weight and then let Pepper return it to its siblings. 

After they had weighed all three of them. Tony leaned against the counter. “First,” he started, “I’d recommend that you get them a proper crate for vet visits.” He pointed to the shoe box they’d used. “That may work today but in a week or so they’ll be climbing out of that easily.”

Steve frowned wanting to point out they didn’t have much of a notice. They only just got the kittens yesterday and at the time of Steve being at the store he wasn’t even considering keeping them for real. 

“But besides that they are in good health, Trooper is a slightly underweight so I’d keep an eye on him while he’s feeding,” he said reviewing his notes from the tablet. “By early next week you should be able to tell their genders. Then lastly, we are going to schedule you in for when they turn eight weeks old so we can get their shots.”

“Got it Stark,” Bucky said as he put the kittens back in the box. 

“It was nice meeting you both and the triplets,” Pepper said shaking their hands once more before dipping out from the room.

“I’ll walk you guys out,” Tony said.

“Thank you,” Steve said letting Bucky go out the door first. 

When they walked out to the waiting Stark spoke up. “Jarvis, schedule the triplets in for an appointment six weeks from now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Expect more kitten antics within the next few chapters as the kittens start to get more mobile and more curious!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kittens get their first taste of wet food. And Steve and Bucky buy some toys for the kittens.

Another week went by and the kittens were rapidly improving. Though their steps were still wobbly Steve noticed they were getting more confident with straying away from their nest. For the first time in the last week he and Bucky were finally getting more than three hours of sleep at a time. The kittens were feeding less now by bottle allowing them to sleep through the night without having to wake up at some odd hour to feed them by hand. They’d even started to litter train them… which was going okay. There was a lot of progress to be made.

Only a couple days ago they had identified what genders the kittens were. Out of the three, two were girls and one was a boy. 

* * *

Steve opened the can of wet cat food. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of it. The fish scent made him gag. The things he did for these kittens. He dumped the contents onto the dish. 

“The smell can’t be that bad,” Bucky said from across the kitchen. 

He turned to face him. “If the smell isn’t so bad why don’t you come over here and smell it.”

His boyfriend shook his head quickly. “Not in this lifetime, babe.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Steve headed into the living room. Placing the dish on the ground,he couldn’t help but wonder if the kittens would even like the wet food. This was the first time they’d have something that wasn’t their formula. 

Bucky joined him in the living room scooping up the kittens from they played near their bed and brought them over to Steve. He sat cross-legged on the ground and set the kittens near the bowl. 

Not one of the kittens approached the bowl instead trying to wander off past Bucky. So Bucky picked them one by one and put them closer to the dish. Captain was the first of them to approach the food this time, as if her siblings needed her to check it out before they’d approach. All she did though was give a meow at the dish before sniffing it cautiously. 

“Come on Cap, it won’t poison you,” Bucky said quietly to her watching her sniff it again and circle the dish.

Finally she took a small bite of the food licking her lips afterwards. With that she was digging in for more, her siblings approaching the plate after her for a taste of the food. 

“Finally,” Steve said. He stood up grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil then sat on the couch. Somehow with all the excitement of the kittens he managed to get work done, barely. 

Bucky smiled but stayed seated on the floor. “They are much more interesting than the article I need to write,” he said. As he spoke Trooper nudged past Hope for another go at the dish, which was already beginning to empty. 

“I know. They’re starting to fill up my sketch book,” Steve said. He thumbed through a couple pages seeing drawings of the small kittens littering every few pages. With how often he was beginning to doodle the triplets he was surprised he could get any actual work done. 

Eventually Bucky stood up, looking quite hesitant, and went off to find his laptop. 

Steve opened to a new page, glancing every so often to the three kittens. Bucky was at work in the spare room, which they had turned into a office. When the plate had mostly cleared and the kittens were full and had wandered off from the food Steve got off the couch. Taking the dish from the floor he scrapped off what little remained of the wet food and put the dish in the sink. He made sure to watch his step when he reentered the room, the kittens were distancing themselves from their bed more often now. So basically they could be anywhere. 

Sitting back down on the couch Steve sketched freely in his sketch pad when he heard a soft scratching sound followed by a muted thump. He looked over the edge of the couch and saw Hope practically eyeing up the couch trying to figure out some way to climb it. The kittens had started to do this. They weren’t strong enough to get up on their own but they were getting curious. Leaning down he scooped her up and brought her to join him on the couch. 

It was hard to work when there was a fuzzy kitten purring and nudging him. He couldn’t complain though. It was one of the best kinds of distractions. Setting the pencil down he felt defeated as if he’d never get any work done today. Scratching the kitten behind the ear he was met with a subtle purr. How had they gone this long without any sort of pet? Steve wasn’t even sure. Of course looking back at his childhood Steve recognized now that back then money was tight. His mother barely had the money to provide for the two of them. 

Eventually Steve felt restless just lounging on the couch not doing anything but petting Hope. He got up from the couch and set Hope on the floor before stepping away from the couch. There was something they were lacking though. Cat toys. The kittens were still too young to really play with anything but he had been noticing they were starting to get playful with each other. Which meant that it was only a matter of time before they would need toys.

Heading to the room beside their bedroom. The room had one desk, which they shared, an art easel with some paintbrushes and paints and some bookshelves. On the walls a few of Steve’s smaller pieces hung beside a framed copy of Bucky’s first published article. 

“Hey Buck,” he said. No response. Steve stepped closer to him. The closer he got he noticed the string from the headphones. 

Tapping Bucky’s shoulder his boyfriend looked up and pulled them off. 

“Yeah, babe?” he asked.

“I was thinking. The kittens don’t have any toys,” he pointed out.

Bucky thought for a moment. “You’re right.” 

“So, I was thinking what if we made a trip to the petshop?” 

***

“I never realized how many cat toys there are,” Steve stated facing one of the many shelves dedicated to cat toys. 

Bucky had been the one to pick out the crate and the bed for the kittens all of which had been ordered online so neither of them had stepped foot in a pet store. They only had a limited option of what they were going to get today. Just a couple of toys to see what might interest them and to keep them occupied once they started really getting playful.

They had both been a little more than hesitant about leaving the three of them in the apartment alone but they had set out some potty training pee pad things to make sure there weren’t any accidents. Litter training was a slow process so far but they were determined to get it knocked off the to-do list fast. 

“What about this?” Bucky asked with a grin. In his hand he held one of those small plastic balls with a bell on the inside. His boyfriend shook it and the thing made the most obnoxious ringing noise. That would get old fast.

“Hell no Barnes,” he said. “Would you really want to hear that thing jingling all night?” Steve could imagine that now curled up in bed, trying to get to sleep, when outside their room a familiar jingling would occur, as well as the sound itself of the ball rolling along their wooden floors, until dawn.

“You’re no fun,” Bucky replied and put it down. 

“I’m just trying to save us from losing sleep.” Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “You’ll thank me when you don’t have to hear that damn thing ringing at odd hours.”

They went back to browsing the toys. Steve couldn’t believe some that he saw. There were some that were battery operated and were designed for cats to try to chase them around and around. There was no way they were getting that. Bucky did pick out some cute feathers and mice on sticks that they could use for the kittens to chase and pounce.

They spotted a cat tower model that was on display. They both wanted one for the three of them but seeing as the kittens couldn’t even make it up the couch signaled that a cat tower would be too soon.

Just before they were going to check out with some toy mice and feather toys included, Steve spotted something he knew they were going to have to get. It was classic. They couldn’t just not get one. 

“Bucky look,” Steve said, pointing to the item on display. “A laser pointer, come on we have to get one. It’s such a classic.”

Bucky laughed. “How would you even know that’s a classic toy, Mr.I-haven’t-had-a-cat-since-I-was four?”

“I do watch tv,” Steve answered. “I don’t live under a rock,” he quipped. 

***

The first thing Steve did when they got home was open up the laser pointer. He put in the batteries then tested it by clicking the button. Grinning, he joined his boyfriend at the couch. The kittens seemed to be exploring within range of them. Steve wrapped a arm around Bucky, who was leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder. Clicking on the laser pointer, he aimed it close to the trio. Trooper was the first to notice it. They both watched with anticipation as the little guy approached the red dot. Just before he could get to it Steve quickly moved it which caused Trooper to jump, tail raised in alarm. 

Their laughter filled the room ad Steve could tell this was already a good thing to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! 
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://bjorn--ironside.tumblr.com/) by the way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the kittens disappears within the apartment.

Steve sat curled up on the couch, sketchpad in hand. It was oddly quiet. Too quiet. He glanced around the room. The kittens were getting to the age where they were starting to get into trouble. So, anytime it got suspiciously quiet it meant they were somewhere in the apartment causing trouble. Looking to his right, Trooper was curled up on the armrest of their couch snoring softly. Standing up he looked over to the cat bed where their old shoebox bed used to be. Hope’s small body lay there snoring softly. Yet Captain was not in sight.

Steve got low to the ground and peeked under the couch. There was a kitten-sized gap between the floor and the couch. Ye,t when he looked under the couch he didn’t see Captain.

He stood and made his way to the kitchen checking for signs of the kitten. He didn’t bother looking above the countertop. The kittens were starting to jump and climb but Captain wasn’t big enough to jump up to the counters. So he peeked in the cupboards below just in case the mischievous kitten slipped in if the door had been open earlier. Again, there wasn’t a kitten in sight. 

Steve was confused now. When this normally happened where one of the kittens mysteriously vanished to cause trouble they were either under the couch or snoozing in a cupboard on a pan.

Now Captain had seemingly vanished. Steve headed to the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend. No kitten. She wasn’t sleeping on a pillow either. Which was weird. That was the typical cat napping place. 

Steve realized Bucky could potentially have brought Captain into the office while he worked.

“Bucky? Babe? Have you seen Captain?” Steve peaked his head into the office. 

Bucky turned to face him taking his headphones and shook his head. “She isn’t by the other two?”

“Nope. Trooper’s asleep on the couch and Hope is in their bed sleeping.”

“Where did you check?” 

“Living room, kitchen, and our room.”

“What about the closet in our room?” Bucky asked after a moment of thought.

“No, the door was closed when i got in there.

“Well, there is a chance she could be there. When I went into to grab a hoodie the door was open to the closet she could’ve been in there and I just didn’t see her,” he pointed out. Bucky got up from his chair and left the room. 

Steve trailed behind his boyfriend to the bedroom, skeptical that Captain was in their closet. He sat on the edge of the bed as Bucky opened the door to the closet. There wasn’t much space on the floor but there was some space next to their extra shoes. Steve leaned back looking up at the ceiling as Bucky checked the closet.

Then he heard Bucky laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked but didn’t bother to sit up.

“I found her. But you gotta see it for yourself.”

With a sigh that was purposefully dramatic he sat up, got off the bed, and walked over to stand by Bucky’s side. “Where was she?”

“There,” Bucky said pointing with a wide smile to a shoe in the closet.

It was one of Bucky’s sneakers and Captain had managed to worm her way into the opening of the shoe. Steve couldn’t tell if she was stuck or if she was just chilling. Either way Steve laughed hard. So hard he felt breathless. 

“Watch it,” Bucky said placing a hand on his back. “You’ll give yourself an asthma attack if you keep laughing like that.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Sparing a glance over his shoulder to the mirror he saw his face was beet red. Looking back down to Captain he watched Bucky crouch down to her and gently remove her from the shoe. Captain meows of protest sounding whiny as if she were complaining about them disturbing her nap.

As Bucky carried her out back to her siblings Steve shut the closet door tight. They didn’t need another incident like this happening today with another kitten or even with Captain again. 

Returning to the living room Steve smiled at the sight of Bucky on the couch and the three kittens climbing all over him. 

“You’ve gotta be kitten me. You’ve been on the couch for what five seconds and they’re already all over you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! :) 
> 
> Sorry for not updating as much, hopefully I will be able to update more often now :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the kittens a scratching post

Steve mumbled something incoherent as his alarm blared on the nightstand beside the bed. 

“Shut that thing up Rogers.” Bucky said, his voice rough from sleep. The sleepy man turned away from Steve pulling the comforter over his head. “Some people actually need their beauty sleep.” he added.

With a soft laugh Steve reached over and hit the snooze button. Moving closer to his boyfriend, he pulled the blanket back off of Bucky’s head. Pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder, he smiled against it. “Sorry, I forgot, Sleeping Beauty.” he said, his voice teasing.

“Mhm, you better be sorry.” Bucky grumbled.

Steve watched him peek over his shoulder, offering a hint of a smile to him, however the moment was broken by the faint sound of claws scratching at the door. Sitting up in bed, he looked at the door and listened. “You know we probably should get some sort of scratching post for them.” he pointed out as he got out of bed. 

Bucky hummed softly in agreement but then added, “Can we talk about this when I’m not half-asleep?” he asked.

Steve laughed as he dug around in their shared dresser for a t-shirt to pull on, all the while debating on whether or not he’d need a hoodie. Once coming to a decision, he dressed for his jog, walking over to Bucky’s side of the bed and leaning down to press a kiss to the man’s lips. The brunette had previously been watching him get ready while listening to the soft scraping at the door, neither of them moving to stop the kittens as at this point their claws weren’t sharp enough to damage the doors.

Opening the door, Steve watched all three kittens tumble forward through the doorway into the room before making a mad dash for the bed. Normally the kittens weren’t allowed on the bed but Steve couldn’t resist letting them get away with it while Bucky was still lazing around. He hung back for a few minutes to watch as the kittens made a slow but strong attempt at climbing up on the overhanging covers.

Steve stepped outside, instantly feeling the cool air hit his face, knowing that he’d only have a couple weeks before fall truly set in and then it would be far too cold for Steve’s taste. He’d have to resort to heading down to the gym Nat and Sam kept telling him to check out. At least one of them would normally be jogging with him, but Nat had texted him about how she had picked up more hours and Sam was out of town for the weekend, so he was on his own this morning.

***

As Steve opened the door to the apartment, he could instantly smell bacon cooking and his stomach growled out of hunger. “Hey Buck, I’m back,” he said as he shut the door. Leaning back against it, he toed off his shoes. Stepping into the kitchen, Bucky was in front of the stove; eggs cooking in one pan and bacon frying in another. His boyfriend was still in his sweats but Steve could tell that he had showered already, as his hair was still damp.

Bucky looked over his shoulder at him. “How was your run?”

“Fine. It was cold out,” he said, leaning against the counter. When Bucky leaned over to give him a kiss he instinctively closed his eyes. When his boyfriend paused before their lips met Steve blinked them back open, confusion flitting across his face.

“Not to be rude babe, but you stink! Breakfast and a kiss from me will be waiting,” Bucky said after laughing, one of his hands placed on Steve’s chest. 

Steve blushed. “Alright,” he relented, backing up with his hands raised.

As he was waiting for the water to warm up his attention turned to the sound of scratching against wood. Opening the door he peeked his head out, Trooper looking up at him from where he was resting on his little hind legs, front claws still hooked in the door. The ginger kitten’s jaws split open in a high pitched meow at the sight of Steve. 

Normally Steve couldn’t resist the kittens and let them do as they wished but he had read online a couple days ago that they shouldn’t let them get into the habit of scratching furniture. Crouching low he gently pried the kitten off of the door. “Sorry Trooper, no scratching,” he said quietly to the little guy who squirmed in his grasp, mewling in protest. He set him down on the floor and watched him bound off to the living room. Shutting the door again, Steve made his way back to the shower and climbed inside.

***

“So what were you saying this morning about a scratching post?” Bucky asked after they had finished cleaning up from breakfast.

“Well, the kittens are starting to scratching things.” Steve said, leaning down to the base of the couch where Captain stretched up to scratch. He plucked the feline off of the ground, bringing her up on the couch with them. He stroked lightly between the small gray kitten’s ears. They weren’t close to being grown up but they definitely were stronger, bigger, and definitely fluffier than when they had first arrived. “From what I saw online we’d better get them a post for them so they can get used to scratching it and not our furniture.”

Bucky contemplated it as he sat up and pet Captain for a second. His face broke out in a bright smile. “Does this mean we can make a run to the pet store? I have some time before I need to get some stuff done for work.” 

He could tell the pet store was starting to become Bucky’s favorite spot to shop. Then again it was also rapidly becoming Steve’s favorite as well. They were on track to spoiling these kittens rotten with treats and toys, but then again he knew that would happen the day they decided to keep them. 

Steve smiled, “Let’s go then” He watched the way Bucky lit up when he said they’d be going to the petstore. practically bursting off of the couch and heading into their room to put a shirt on. Steve set Captain on the ground and walked over to put his sneakers back on. 

***

Once at the pet store, Steve looked the rows of scratching posts up and down, though they mostly looked the same with some variants in size and color. While he was busy looking at the scratching posts Bucky nudged him, drawing his gaze over to what his boyfriend had been eyeing. The next display over was selling cat trees, both large and simplistic models, and a glance back at Bucky confirmed what they were both thinking. 

***

After the cab ride back to the apartment, Steve was the one holding the box on the elevator ride up since Bucky held the box while they waited for a cab so it was only fair he carried it now. They stood in awkward silence as they shared the elevator with an older lady who always seemed to be in a permanent state of annoyance. He couldn’t quite remember her name seeing as he tried to avoid interacting with her so he didn’t bother with formalities. Steve could feel her eyes on the box that was clearly labeled ‘Cat Tree’ the entire time they were in the elevator. 

“What are you two doing with a cat tree?” she asked a frown tugging on her lips, “The building doesn’t even allow cats, what do you guys need one for?” she continued, Steve noting the suspicion in her voice. 

The building didn’t allow cats? Since when? Before Steve could even think of a lie to say Bucky spoke up.

“Oh, there isn’t actually a cat tree in the box we’re just reusing the box.”

She didn’t look convinced. “Well, where’d you get the box then?”

“A friend of ours,” Bucky responded without a second thought.

Before the lady could respond the elevator doors opened to their floor. “It was nice talking with you miss, but we’ve gotta go,” Steve said quickly so she wouldn’t dig into the subject more. She was probably onto them but it didn’t seem like she’d do anything about it.

***

“Do you think she was right?” Steve asked as they finished assembling the cat tree. He glanced over to Bucky who frowned. 

“I hope not,” Bucky stood, “if she is she’s already suspicious of us. You don’t think she’d tell the landlord… do you?”

Steve got to his feet and helped Bucky move the cat tree to the corner of the living room. He shook his head. “No… no of course not.” He didn’t want Bucky to worry about it, besides, Steve wasn’t sure if she would actually report them to their landlord for having multiple cats. “Let’s not think about it, I’m sure we’ve got nothing to worry about.” He offered a smile to Bucky. When his boyfriend moved closer to him Steve wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist, giving him a kiss. “We’ll be fine.” He murmured in reassurance. 

Their quiet moment was interrupted by the noise of something in the box that had been left out in the living room. Steve looked down and saw Hope trying to climb the box, because naturally, even though they went out and bought the three of them a cat tree, the only thing that was interesting was the box. Typical cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my good friend Jade for Beta reading this chapter for me!
> 
> Also Happy Birthday Steve Rogers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kittens are now 8 weeks old and it's time to visit Dr.Stark for their 8 week check up!

***reminder: 8 week vet appointment tomorrow***

Steve felt his phone buzz against his leg. Taking his phone out he was shocked seeing the reminder. It was already time for the kittens eight week vet appointment? It felt like it was just yesterday that they first took them to the vet. He knew the kittens would be getting shots of some sort. The poor little things didn’t even know what was going to be happening today. Steve was sure though he could win them over again with a few treats today. 

He opened his message thread with Bucky, who was over at Natasha’s, and sent him a text. _‘Hey babe, don’t forget the kittens have a vet appointment tomorrow.’_

When Bucky sent back a thumbs up emoji Steve put his phone away and went back to work.

***

Steve kept the carrier door open while Bucky pulled Hope off the cat tree. He could hear her surprised mews as she was removed from her favorite object. While Bucky went off to grab the next two Steve kept the carrier door shut, much to Hope’s disappointment. Once the last kitten was in the box Steve quickly shut the door and set the lock. The three kittens mewled and cried. All three of them wanting to go back out to the open living room. Little did they know they were going to the vet.

Now they sat in the backseat of a cab, Steve spending most of the ride looking out the window at the buildings that went by. 

That morning Steve had done a little digging online. He wanted to have at least a little bit of an idea of what the kittens would be going through besides the shots. He’d watched a couple extremely cute videos from other cat owners of their cats going in for their eight week check up. Most of what he saw was the same as their first checkup and shots as Stark had mentioned. There was nothing that would be much a of a surprise.

Steve looked over to Bucky who sat with the carrier resting on his lap. There hadn’t been time for talking this morning. Originally he was going to head to the vet without him because the man had to work. Bucky was so invested in the kittens that he insisted on going. He claimed that he’d be able to finish his work in the morning. He had been right but he’d been working right up until right before they were supposed to leave. Bucky tore his gaze away from the window and gave Steve a dopey loving smile, which quickly turned to an amused smirk. The man raised his brow and asked, “What do I got somethin’ on my face?”

Steve’s face flushed upon realizing he had indeed been staring. He looked down to the seat space between them. “Nope.” He looked back up to Bucky and smiled, “can’t I just appreciate my good lookin’ boyfriend every once and awhile?”

Bucky laughed and leaned over pressing a kiss to his lips. As he pulled back he said, “I guess you can babe.”

The cab came to a stop. He handed the driver the amount due before getting out. He held the door open, like a perfect gentleman, for Bucky. Though when the man teased him about it Steve claimed he only did it because Bucky was carrying the precious cargo, the kittens. 

***

The man at the front desk , Jarvis, sent them to the waiting area telling them Dr.Stark would be with them soon.

The waiting game began again and this time he didn’t even have anything to fill out and distract him. Then again, that was what he got for making sure they were early.

This time the waiting room didn’t have as many animals making noise while people waited. Even the dog resting next to his owner didn’t make much of any sound. Then again the chocolate lab’s muzzle had gone gray so he was probably older and calm compared to some of the younger more energetic dogs that came through here. Steve smiled as the owner scratching the dog behind the ears and the dog just happily thumped it tail leaning into their owner’s hand. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes letting his eyes rest while he waited rather than just stare at some stranger with their dog.

He must have fallen asleep for a second because their names were called and Steve jumped in his sea. His eyes opened wide and he looked around the room the light from the room hurting his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as it took him a moment to recall where he was. Bringing his hands to his eyes he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Steve?”

He looked to Bucky who was now standing, halfway across the room.. “Oh shit, coming,” he said practically leaping from his seat.

Bucky laughed and started walking into the examination room with him.

Steve leaned back against the counter as Bucky opened up the carrier on the examination table. The kittens seemed to have decided that they were now content with the carrier and weren’t happy with being moved again. Their high pitched meows showed that. 

“Alright, so we’ve got our eight week check up for Captain, Trooper, and Hope?” Tony said as he and Pepper entered the room. 

“Just from the looks of them I can see they seem to be on track with their growth,” Tony said. He swiped something on his tablet and like before the screen to the machine appeared as a hologram before them.

Putting on the same red and and gold stethoscope he nodded to Pepper who reached for Captain first. She held the wiggly kitten with a gentle but strong grip so that the kittens hindlegs grazed the examination table. Her siblings weren’t paying much attention. They were sniffing the table and walking around it. Several times Bucky and Steve had to lunge forward to stop one of Captain’s siblings from walking right off the table.

They were so busy keeping the other two safe that they didn’t even watch Captain’s heartbeat on the tablet. They were also kept busy during the other two’s heartbeats.

“Perfect,” Tony commented as the data he collected appeared in the hologram. 

Next the kittens were weighed. Most of the time during that Pepper, Steve, and Bucky were trying to keep one of the kittens on the scale and keep the other two out of trouble. 

“None of them are underweight and they seem to be on the track to good growth,” Tony brought the hologram down and then turned to Nurse Pepper. “Miss Potts, it’s time for you to get the shots.”

While Pepper left to get the shots the kittens were free to wander on the ground. Out of his Tony’s pocket the man pulled out a small orangish fish shaped nugget. He joined both men on the ground with the kittens and dropped the treat in front of Trooper. The pale kitten sniffed the treat suspiciously before eating it. Tony dropped a couple more in front of the kittens. Hope snacked on some of them. Captain on the other hand crouched low her hind wiggling before she leapt forward batting the fish treat with her mighty paw. 

Steve laughed as the other kittens perked up and charged after their sister. He wasn’t sure if they were going to join whatever little game she’d created or steal the treat from her and gobble it up. He nudged Bucky with his elbow. “Look at our little hunters.”

Bucky laughed.

Both gazes looked to the door as Pepper returned.

“Alright, let’s get them all back up on the table,” Tony said standing up taking Hope with him.

Once all three kittens were back on the table Pepper reached for Captain holding onto her a little tighter this time. Steve looked away as Tony gave her the shot. The gray kittens shrill meows. He could hear Bucky mumbled to her that it was alright and that it’d be okay.

“All done Captain,” Tony mumbled as Pepper released the cat. He moved to pet the kitten but when she shied away from his touch he pulled his hand back. Trooper and Hope had heard their sister’s cries and had become startled. Every hair on their small bodies was standing up.

Trooper hissed at Pepper when she reached for him. But his little body was no match for Pepper. 

Their betrayed cries were painful to listen to but it was for the best. Not getting them vaccinated would only put the kittens at risk for disease. After the shots were done they herded the kittens back into the crate. 

When they returned home and the kittens were freed from their carrier they kept a wary distance from the two men. After their visit from the vet he couldn’t blame them for their lack of trust. Maybe even some treats tonight wouldn’t fix things so quickly.Steve could already tell there wasn’t going to be any cuddling from any of the kittens that night. But maybe in the morning, if they were lucky, they’d be graced with some cuddles from the kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so absent this summer from updating. I've been working on two different projects one involving another fanfic and the other being potentially my own story.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
